A Persona, for a Persona
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: What does a mystery in Yasogami Inaba have to do with Ogami and the others? And why is the midnight channel back? But more importantly, Why does Souji have a special power? How is Hitomi related? let's find out. Rated T, may revise and change, need more reviews to make it happen. ReiXSakura SoujiXNaoto/Marie.
1. Chapter 1

A Persona, for a Persona

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The train shook as it drove along the tracks, going unnoticed by the passengers that were seated. There were 15 in total, most of them being in their 2nd year of high school. One had messy black hair that went past his ears and his eyes were nearly covered by his bangs, and he had cold yet fiery blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans and a black glove on his left hand with a katana sword wrapped by his side. Another had blonde hair that reached his chin and wore brand name clothes that appeared to have cost a lot, but the most noticeable part is that he had heterochromatic eyes, one green and one blue, which was hard to tell due to the eye patch over one eye. The same could be said for the girl who sat across from him who looks to be his little sister while in reality; she was a year ahead of him.

A boy with red hair in a sweatshirt was looking out the window holding onto a Nyanmaru pillow, which was strange since one of the people with them was wearing a Nyanmaru costume and a school jacket while holding banner. Two of the them had light blue hair and were sleeping next to each other, one of them was wearing a black button up shirt with dress pants and had short hair that went passed his ears, while the other was wearing a white t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans, but her hair went passed her chin, they both had a mole under their right eye. The woman appeared to be in her late teens to early twenties, while the boy was in his late teens. The same attire can be said to the other two across from them; one was a man that appeared to be in his twenties and had messy yet spiky black hair with a scar that surrounded his left eye and was drinking from a flask. The other one was dark skinned and had black hair; he wore multiple layers of clothing as if he was cold even though it was currently spring. Another was a high school girl that had a rather large bust size and was wearing a tank top and black skirt; she had curly blonde hair tied into pig tails.

Another girl had wavy blonde hair and soft eyes; she was wrapped in a blanket and sat on the other end of the cart surrounded by cats. One of them was a tiger. There was one man who surprisingly was sitting at a table in the center with a tea set on top; he was reading a mature novel with a woman bound in ropes on the cover. He was wearing a black school uniform and had white hair that covered his face, which also covered that fact he had no eyebrows. A young girl in a high school uniform was snoring away peacefully; she had blonde hair tied into twin tails. A boy her age was sitting across from her wearing a black suit with a tie that had a + as the design. He had messy blond hair that covered his ears and had a bar-code tattoo on his eyebrow. Finally, a girl with long black hair that covered the small of her back was held by a white hair band and sat across from the boy with the katana, she was about his age and was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and blue shorts, and she was also holding a puppy in her lap.

"Last stop, Yasogami, Inaba, please grab your belongings." The announcement said.

"Hey Ogami," she said, talking to the man with the katana. "We're here."

He grabbed his luggage along with everyone else and replied, "Why are we here again?" he asked.

"To solve a mystery." the girl with the hair band replied.

"Oh, right," he replied in a monotonous voice.

"Well, here's our stop," the eye patch boy proclaimed.

"We know that Toki, Nyanmaru said that already, did you not listen?" the red head boy said in a bored tone.

"Shut up Yuuki!" Toki yelled.

"I can't believe you guys," the blue haired pair said, "Your yelling woke me and Saechika up," the woman stated, a tick mark appearing above her eye.

"Sorry, Prince-dono," Sakura apologized.

"It's alright," the boy next to his sister who was known as Saechika replied, "We're close to our stop anyway."

"Yay! I can't wait," the twin tailed girl exclaimed.

"Calm down Hiyori," the bar-code boy said, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Aww…You're no fun Shigure," she told the barcode boy.

"…"

"This better be worth it," the busty girl said. "I wanted to go to Kyoto instead of the country side," she pouted.

"Well, no use pouting about it Aoba," Saechika said.

"They better have strong people here, otherwise it's not worth my time," the scarred man replied drinking from his flask.

"I'm surprised you care about that Kouji, you normally don't act like that," the hooded man stated.

"You're right Yukihina, but it's due to those mysterious murders that I can't help but feel curious," Kouji explained.

"Well everyone, let's handle the case that Eden sent us to solve," the white-haired man said.

"You mean the case YOU want to solve Heike, besides, none of us are with Eden anymore, and you of all people should know that!" Toki shouted.

_Flashback…_

"_Mysterious murders?" Ogami Rei asked as he munched on a square of toast._

"_Yes, the bodies were hung upside down without any sign as to how they became that way, well most of them." Heike explained._

"_What do you mean most of them?" Sakura asked._

"_Well, the third victim was declared to be killed by getting hit in the head by a high school student." He continued._

"_Why did he do that?" Toki asked, not aware that his breakfast was being taken by Yuuki._

"_Apparently he also took credit for the two previous murders in order to get attention." _

"_That is just sad and twisted," Toki replied, "HEY! Where'd my breakfast go!?" He then saw Yuuki devouring his plate of toast and omelet and yelled, "YUUKI! YOU ARE SO F****** DEAD!"_

"_You can't catch me," he said with a bored tone, and with that he fled at the speed of sound._

"_Teme!" Toki chased after him._

"_So going back to what you were saying. Why are you telling us about this, and when did it take place?" Rei asked._

"_Apparently the case happened a few months ago and just ended since there was a person known was Tohru Adachi who took the credit for these murder and turned himself in, but there are still some factors that leave me suspicious," Heike explained. _

"_So you want us to go to this place and find out who or what were the origins of these incidents these incidents, and if necessary, eliminate them?" Toki asked dragging an unconscious Yuuki by the collar._

"_Correct!" he stated._

"_So where is this place?"_

"_Yasogami, Inaba," Heike answered, "We will be going there starting April, we may have to stay during the summer as well."_

"_EHHHH?" cried Aoba, "But I thought we were going to Kyoto for a vacation."_

"_We can do that some other time," Sakura replied._

"_Fine," Aoba pouted._

"_Well then, it's settled, let us leave for Inaba," Heike said _

"_So who's going?" Yuuki asked as woke up._

"_Why that would be you, Rei-kun, Toki-kun, Sakurakouji-san, Kouji-san, Saechika-san, Prince, Aoba-san, Yukihina, Hiyori-san, Fujiwara-san, myself, Mishiru-san, Heike, and Shigure," The man in the Nyanmaru costume known as Shibuya explained._

"_Why so many?" Rui asked._

"_The reason is that most of you are being transferred to Yasogami High starting on April 6," he explained._

"…_Ehhhhh~!?" cried Rei, Toki, Aoba, Rui (a.k.a, Prince), Hiyori, Sakura, and Shigure, who replied in a bored tone while reading a newpaper._

"_What? You didn't think you would be skipping school now did you? asked Shibuya smugly._

"…_Damn you Shibuya," they all replied._

_Flashback End_

'Just for the summer my ass,' Rei thought as he gathered his bags.

"Ahhh…Ma-kun, are we there yet? The heterochromatic girl said.

"Yes we are Fujiwara-san," Heike said.

"Well, let's just get this over with," Ogami replied as he grabbed his luggage and katana. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home."

With that note, they stepped off the train, and into the quiet countryside.

A few moments later, they found out where they would be staying, and sure enough, it's a household similar to the Shibuya Mansion. "Well, here we are." said Shibuya.

"Are you f****** kidding me!? This is just like the Shibuya Mansion." yelled Toki.

"Not at all, Inaba is actually my hometown and this is my home."

'Are you serious?' they thought, except for Kouji, Yukihina, Shigure, and Heike.

"Now Ogami, can you buy some groceries while the rest of us unpack and clean the house?" as he said that, he opened the front door and a huge cloud of dust puffed out, showing the interior to be completely covered in about six inches of dust and dirt."

As they say this, everyone sweat dropped. "Hey Ogami, I can grab the groceries and you can stay and-" Toki was about to finish but turned around to find Ogami already walking away.

"…DAMN YOU OGAMI!" shouted Toki.

"Shut up!" said Rui as she head butted Toki. "Less talking, more cleaning." She replied as she dragged his unconscious body inside.

"04 has it tough," said Yukki.

After a few minutes of walking, Ogami became lost as to where to start shopping for food. He was about to go around and ask people before he stopped and heard something about personas and a midnight channel. So he turned around and saw eight kids about his age wearing Yasogami Uniforms. 'So they go to the same school we're going to right? And what is a midnight channel?' he thought. With a shrug he walked up to them and asked "What's this about a midnight channel?"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

A Persona, for a Persona

Chapter 2: The Meeting

It was April 5, 2012 and Souji Seta was walking home from school with his circle of friends Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Yukiko Amagi, Teddie, and Naoto Shirogane.

"I'm still surprised your parents let you stay here until the end of high school senpai," said Kanji.

"I was surprised as well," said Souji who was remembering what happened five days ago.

_Flashback:_

_All eight of them including Souji's uncle Dojima and little cousin Nanako were there, as well as his other friends Yumi, Kou, Daisuke, Ai, and Naoki, seeing him off. "Just get back here as soon as you can partner," said Yosuke._

_"Don't worry I will," replied Souji._

_ At that moment, Dojima's cell phone was ringing, so he answered it. "Hello? Oh hey sis," he answered._

_ Souji was surprised, 'why is mom calling now?' he thought._

_ "Souji? Yeah he's here, what do you want to talk with him about?" He then paused for a moment. "… Really!? That's great! Yes I'll be sure to let him know. Okay, talk to you later, and call Souji whenever you're able to." He then hung up._

_ "What is it? asked Souji._

_ "Well, your mother called saying how she and your father were proud how well your studies have become and are letting you stay until you graduate." He answered._

_ Everyone was speechless for a moment, that is until Teddie was crying and screamed"SENSEI~! I'm so Bear-y glad you're staying."_

_ "Yay! Big bro's staying!" exclaimed Nanako as she hugged Souji._

_ "This is awesome senpai!" exclaimed Kanji._

_ "I agree, good to see you're staying partner." said Yosuke._

_ "We should celebrate," suggested Kou. "Who wants to go to Aiya's?_

_ "Me," exclaimed Chie._

_ "I'm in," replied Naoki._

_ "Well what are we staying around here for?" asked Daisuke. "Let's Go!"_

_ "Yeeahhh~!" everyone exclaimed._

_ Flashback end:_

"I think it's a miracle that Sensei's staying." replied Teddie.

"I don't think that's the case," replied Naoto. "But still, I was pretty surprised that your parents let you stay here."

"We all were Naoto-kun." said Yukiko.

"Well since all the stuff about personas and shadows are over and done with," said Chie.

"Yeah, and all I have to say is, NO MORE MIDNIGHT CHANNEL!" shouted Yosuke.

"What's this about a 'midnight channel?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

The investigation team turned around to see a single boy about their age with messy black hair and cold piercing blue eyes. They saw that he was wearing a different high school uniform so they suspected he was a transfer student, he also wore a black glove over his left hand. They were silent for a few moments before Souji broke the ice. "It's nothing, just some essay for a writing class, right?" he looked at his friends for reinsurance.

"Y-yeah," replied Rise, "it's a story were working on."

The boy looked unconvinced but replied, "I see."

"Uh, by the way," asked Yukiko. "Are you new here?"

"Yes I am," he answered. "I and eleven others are transferring to Yasogami High."

"Really?" asked Chie. "By the way, what year are you in?"

"I am a third year."

"I see. Well, it's good to have you here." replied Yosuke.

"By the way, is there anyplace where I can buy some groceries?" he asked.

"Yeah there's a place called Junes, and we were heading there ourselves," replied Kanji.

"I see, well can you show me where it is?"

"Yeah, just follow us," said Chie.

"Alright," the boy replied. They were walking for a few moments before Souji started to speak.

"By the way, we never introduced ourselves did we? Well, my name is Souji Seta," replied the silver headed boy.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura," said the boy with messy brown hair with headphones around his neck.

"I'm Chie Satonaka," said the girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a green jersey.

"My name is Yukiko Amagi," replied the girl with long black hair who wore a red sweater.

"The name's Kanji Tatsumi," said the tall guy with bleached blonde hair and metal piercings.

"My name is Rise Kujikawa," replied the red headed girl.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane," replied the short person with blue hair who also wore a blue cap. "If wish to know, I am a girl."

'Wow, I though she was a boy.'

"My name is Teddie," said the boy with blonde hair who wore a dress shirt and red flower on it.

"So can you tell us your name?" asked Souji.

He stopped walking to face them and answered, "My name is Ogami Rei."


End file.
